Me voy
by kag-akane
Summary: Akane se a cansando de los insultos y malos tratos de Ranma y decide irse…..podrá Ranma detenerla y por fin confesarle sus sentimientos?...


**Me voy**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

-kkk- los personajes hablan

_Kkk_ los personajes piensan

Kkk narra el autor

3 meses después de la boda fallida se ve a una peli azul, arreglando una maleta a muy altas horas de la noche.

"_que se creía ese idiota, no podía tratarla mal y luego hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido"_ eran los tormentosos pensamientos de la menor de los Tendo, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos y sacaba buena parte de su ropa del ropero y la metía sin ninguna delicadeza a la mochila que siempre usaba para ir de entrenamiento.

Estaba harta ya no aguantaba más a la sarta de locos que vivan acosándolos a todas horas ni a la boca del baka de su prometido, que insistía en herirla con insultos que si bien la mayor parte eran mentiras, con el paso del el tiempo estaban causado fuertes estragos en su autoestima, y lo que mas hería a la peli azul era saber que desde regresaron de Jusenkio su relación había empeorado cuando ella creía que después que lo que habían pasado juntos todo mejoraría, pero una vez más se había equivocado, y es que el baka de su prometido le había dejado claro que no la quería al dejarla plantada por ir en busca de nichuan, o por lo menos eso pensaba la peli azul.

Y es que desde la boda fallida las peleas entre los dos prometidos más famosos de Nerima habían disminuido muy considerablemente, no por hubieren arreglado las cosas si no porque apenas se dirigían la palabra y es que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a cruzar esa barrera que ellos mismos habían creado por su timidez y el miedo a ser rechazados y burlados por el otro.

_Aunque esta mañana por un segundo creí que el reamente sentía algo por mi….estuvimos tan cerca de besarnos hasta que llegaron sus odiosas prometidas y lo arruinaron todo como siempre y el muy idiota para cubrirse lo primero que hace es insultarle y tratarme mal_….. Eran los pensamientos de la peli azul mientras empezaba a recordar los sucesos que la llevaron a pensar que lo mejor era irse de casa por un tiempo.

Flash back

Se ve a los dos prometidos más famosos de Nerima caminado tranquilamente, Ranma como de costumbre sobre verja y a Akane sobre la será, ambos se ven nerviosos y ninguno se atreve a romper el tenso silencio que se instalo desde que salieron de dojo, por pedido de Kasumi que le pidió a su hermanita menor que fuera a comprar las cosa que faltaban para la cena y Nokoda que de casualidad escucho le pidió a Ranma amablemente que acompañara a su prometida, para cuando el oji azul se quiso negar ella con una sonrisa y desfundado su katana le pregunto si tenía algún problema, el oji azul se apresuro a contestar que estaría encantado en acompañar a la menor de los Tendo.

Y asi terminaron metidos en ese silencio incomodo, hasta que la peli azul interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos.

–Ranma si no querías venir, no hay problema yo puedo ir de compras sola- dijo la peli azul mientras miraba disimuladamente a su prometido.

Da igual, no tenía nada que hacer – dijo el oji azul mientras saltaba de la reja y se situaba alado de su prometida – ¿te moleta? – pregunto cruzando sus brazos atrás de la nuca como queriendo restarle importancia a su pregunta.

-no , es solo que pensé que no querías venir…ya…ya… sa…..sabes…conmigo- dijo la peli azul casi como en un susurro mientras miraba fijamente el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Pero para su fortuna Ranma alcanzo a escuchar claramente lo que dijo su prometida y tratando de infundirse valor la tomo de la mano

– a mí me gusta estar contigo-

dijo Ranma en un susurro, dejando ir todo el aire en esas palabras, mientras sus piernas temblaban por el ansiado contacto con la peli azul, y es que desde que volvieron de Junsenkio , Ranma sentía que se le hacía más difícil mantener ocultos sus sentimientos hacia la menor de los Tendo y es que después de haberla creído perdida para siempre, su sentido de protección hacía su prometida había crecido a escalas impresionantes tanto que la seguía a sol y sombra, claro que la peli azul no tenía ni idea de ello pues su prometido no sentía preparado, mas bien no tenía el valor de confesarle lo que sentía por ella, mucho menos aceptar sus sentimientos frente a la sarta de locos, que incluía familia, autoproclamadas prometidas y todos locos pretendientes de su prometida.

Mientras el oji azul esta perdido en sus pensamientos, Akane sentía que habían soltado a un enjambre de mariposas en su estomago, desde que el oji azul había tomado su mano, y con una tímida mirada cargada de sentimiento susurro – a mí también me gusta estar contigo Ranma-

Susurro que Ranma alcanzo a oír, no pudo evitar perderse en la castaña mirada de su prometida que hablaba más que su dueña y le transmitía la seguridad de hacer cosas por las que tal vez lo mande a dar un paseo gratis gracias al mazo, ¡que dios sabe! - donde escondía Akane pero es que mirarla asi tan frágil y sumisa solo para el con ese par de rosados labios que invitaban a probarlos y perderse en ese su sueño de por fin besarla, ya solo lo separaban escasos centímetros para al fin sentir la caricia tan deseada, cuando de la nada varias espátulas, bonborines y una más que conocida cinta de gimnasia se clavaron en el piso donde antes estaban Ranma y Akane.

-Ran-chan me puedes explicar que es lo que estás haciendo con Akane-

-si airen explicar por que estar tan cerca de chica violenta-

-jojojo mi amado Ranma-sama… suelta a esa plebeya y ven a los brazos de tu verdadero amor-

Ranma por ser un artista marcial pudo sentir el peligro y salto justo a tiempo con Akane para esquivar el ataque de sus tres locas y auto proclamadas prometidas.

Jejeje…. Se escucho la risa nerviosa del codiciado premi…. Es decir el prometido mas codiciado de Nerima, como siempre pasaba y estando frente alguien mas es una situación comprometedora junto a su prometida, el cerebro de Ranma solo podía procesar dos cosas, primero las locas autoproclamadas prometidas lastimarían a su Akane si se enteraban de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, y segundo él era incapaz de enfrentar a ninguna mujer asi que tomando el camino fácil iso lo que mejor le salía insultar a su prometida para cubrir sus sentimientos hacia ella, y evitar que el trió de locas la atacaran.

-yo que podría estar haciendo con una marimacho cuerpo de ladrillo que no sabe cocinar…ni que estuviera loco…no tengo tan mal gusto pensé que lo sabían-fue la contestación de Ranma después de dejar a su prometida delicadamente en el suelo.

Cuando Akane escucho las palabras de Ranma sintió como su corazón se quebraba en pequeños pedazos y para empeorar la situación las burlas de sus rivales, lograron que el maltrecho orgullo de la peli azul decayera un poco mas, cuando la pequeña de los Tendo iba hablar para tratar de defenderse de los insultos de su prometidos, de la nada aparecieron Ryoga y Kuno retando Ranma por el atrevimiento de tratar la mal.

-¡maldito Ranma! Como puedes tratar mal a un ser tan dulce como Akane-san, no te la mereces….- - te hare pagar caro tus insultos- fueron las palabras de amenaza lanzadas por el eterno chico perdido.

-yo Kuno Tateguaqui te hare pagar caro las ofensas contra mi diosa con alma de tigresa- decía el rayo azul mientras se lanzaba contra Ranma blandiendo su espada de madera.

Para la peli azul todo transcurría en cámara lenta, como su prometido peleaba con sus eternos rivales y a su vez, las auto proclamadas prometidas discutían por decidir con quien se casaría el heredero Saotome. Esta era un escena muy conocida para la menor de los Tendo y normalmente se hubiera enfadado mucho y los mandaría a volar a todos con un golpe de su mazo, pero esta vez sentía que las palabras de Ranma la habían dejado sin fuerzas, por más que quería decirle que era un baka y que no le importaba lo que dijera, sabía que era mentira asi que aprovecho la distracción de todos para marcharse con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

La peli azul camina cabizbaja lentamente por un parque de Nerima, cada lugar que sus ojos ven le recuerdan al baka de su prometido y no puede evitar que una lagrima se deslice de sus preciosos ojos avellanas y perderse en sus pensamientos mientras se dirige de regreso al dojo.

_Porque Ranma…Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil…_y_o siento que ya no puedo más con todo esto…te amo tanto y tus palabras me hieren cada vez más, por eso creo que lo mejor es que me valla por un tiempo, es que odio sentirme asi tan débil tan necesitada de ti, siempre a la espera de que al fin te decidas…..por mí para amarte con todo este amor que llevo escondiendo desde que llegaste a casa o por una de tus prometidas y olvidarte para siempre…pero ya estoy harta._

Y con esos pensamientos se ve a una decidida peli azul a tomar las riendas de su vida dejando escapar una solitaria lagrima antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Fin flash back

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad se ve a una hermosa peli roja caminado apoyada en una vara y murmurando todo tipo de insultos mientras caminaba en dirección al dojo Tendo.

_Maldición Akane porque tenias que irte y dejarme solo lo esa pandilla de locos….._ suspira _….por lo menos espero que no estés tan enojada y puedas perdonarme...- _maldición - _ si tan solo hubieran esperado un poco más en aparecer esas locas….estoy seguro de que por fin te hubiera besado. _Pensaba Ranma mientras su rostro se teñía de un carmín tan fuerte que podría competir con su característica camisa roja.

…

Mientras tanto Akane terminaba de empacar su ropa en la mochila de viaje, dejando escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios, tomo un papel y pluma para dejarle un mensaje a su familia y al baka de su prometido para que no se preocuparan.

_Lamento irme sin avisar, pero necesito pensar, por favor no se preocupen…._

_Y no envíen a Ranma por mi….que aunque lo duden se cuidarme sola…._

_Prometo regresar pronto._

_Att. Akane _

Y sin más demora la peli azul dejo la nota sobre su escritorio, y salió silenciosamente por el corredor tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no levantar a su familia.

Ranma caminaba a paso lento cuando diviso en la entrada al dojo Tendo que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, una figura conocida con una gran mochila de viaje a cuestas de su espalda.

_No puede ser Akane….esta huyendo de casa_…fue lo que pensó el oji azul al a su prometida y como si nada recupero la energía perdida y se apresuro a seguirla, y con la agilidad de gran artista marcial que lo caracterizaba dio un gran salto para quedar justo frente a Akane.

Akane que llevaba unos cuantos pasos lejos del dojo se llevo un gran sobresalto cuando de repente a frente suyo apareció su prometido con su conocida forma de peli roja.

-que se supone que estás haciendo Akane- dijo el oji azul con el seño fruncido, -no es tu asunto Saotome- dijo la pequeña de los Tendo pasando a lado de su prometido sin siquiera mirarlo -tonta claro que me importa-

Fue la rápida respuesta de oji azul, logrando que su prometida se detuviera en seco y se diera vuelta para enfrentarlo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, cundo el muchacho entendió la magnitud de sus palabras rápidamente agrego –p…porque si te vas me enviaran a buscarte y tu papa se enojara conmigo- mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la nuca y desviaba la mirada para que su prometida no notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

Akane presiona sus puños con fuerza hasta dejar sus nudillos en blanco_….mierda…..y yo que pensé que se había preocupado por mi…..Ranma no baka….._ Pensó la peli mientras se daba la vuelta y retomaba su camino con pasos muy ligeros tratándose de alejar de su prometido lo más rápido posible.

-oye espera, todavía no eh terminado de hablar contigo- gritaba Ranma apurando sus pasos para alcanzar a la peli azul, cuando estuvo junto a ella la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que siguiera huyendo de el -suéltame, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- dijo Akane y de un brusco moviente se soltó del agarre que ejercía la peli roja sobre ella.

Cuando Akane se soltó de Ranma, este pudo ver por un momento sus castaños ojos que se veían inflamado como si hubiera estado llorando por largas horas, y sintió una punzada de dolor y culpa por todo lo que le había dicho a la peli azul. –Akane- fue el susurro lastimero que salió de los labios de su prometido – lo siento- .

Akane oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo, tratando de evitar el profundo mar azul de los ojos de Ranma clavados sobre ella, la pequeña Tendo sabia que si le sostenía solo un momento la mirada caería en el irremediable hechizo del que era presa cada ver que sus miradas entraban en contacto y que no tardaría más de medio minuto en perdonarle todo a su prometido, por eso haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad trato de continuar su camino.

Ranma quedo en shot por unos momentos, tratado de asimilar la actitud de su prometida, entendía que estuviese furiosa con él y que no quisiera verlo ni en pintura por lo estúpido que había sido, pero que este lejos de él era algo que por nada del mundo iba a permitir.

-Akane espera…..entiendo que estés molesta conmigo pero no puedes irte-

-Ranma….si lo que te preocupa es que mi papa te envía a buscarme….pues no te moleste en hacerlo….yo le deje una nota explicándole mis razones-

Siseo Akane casi en un susurro, de que si Ranma no hubiera estado a escasos pasos de ella no habría podido escucharla.

-no te vayas por favor…..yo…todo lo que dije…no…no era verdad Akane…..deberías saberlo digo muchas cosas sin pensar …yo realmente no pienso eso de ti…..- -si…si tu quieres puedes golpearme…..pero por favor no te vayas…..no….no me dejes-

Susurro Ranma encogiéndose de hombros, con la vos casi quebrada y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas que tranquilamente podía competir con el rojo de sus cabellos, sentía que si la dejaba ir la perdería para siempre y perder a Akane sería como perder el motivo de vivir._ …..entiende Akane…. por favor yo no te puedo dejar ir….te necesito…_.

Las palabras de su prometido le parecieron tan sinceras que su corazón dio un salto de emoción, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que Ranma se mostraba aunque sea un poco preocupado por ella, en su interior resurgía la esperanza de que tal vez el más joven y necio de los Saotome, si sintiera algo por ella, pero recordó su determinación de hace unas horas, ella realmente estaba cansada de el constante tira y jala que era su relación con Ranma y necesitaba un descanso pensar y olvidar por un momento la locura que era su vida desde que la comprometieron con el apuesto oji azul….._ay Ranma no tienes idea…..de lo feliz que me ponen tus palabra…..pero yo….. _

-yo…..te perdono- fue el murmullo que salió de los labios de Akane –pero….Ranma….lo siento….pero tengo que irme-

Por un segundo se ilumino todo con el perdón de su prometida, pero con sus últimas palabras lo devasto totalmente_…acaso ya no te importo Akane…..tanto te eh lastimado que ya no soportas verme….._

-¿por qué?...dijiste que me perdonabas Akane y en toses porque te vas- - no te entiendo-

Dijo el oji azul poniéndose frente a su prometida encarándola para no darle espacio a escapar sin una buena razón.

-yo…si te perdona pero estoy cansada-

-cansada…..cansada de mi…Akane-Pregunto el oji azul con la voz desganada.

-no Ranma….no mal interpretes mis palabras….es solo que necesito un descanso de toda esta locura que es nuestra vida- -¿entiendes? Verdad- 

-si entiendo y creo que tienes razón- dijo el oji azul desconcertando totalmente a su prometida

_Vaya y yo que pensé que me costaría mas convencerlo de que me deje ir…._pero la pequeña de los Tendo estaba más que equivocada ya que en la mente de su prometido ya se había maquinado un plan.

-entonces me voy- dijo la peli azul mientras dirigía sus pasos al camino que tenía planeado, pero antes de que avanzara la diminuta mano de su prometido convertido en chica lo detuvo, Akane le dirigió un mirada de desconcierto a Ranma y antes de que este le diera tiempo a protestar la tomo de la cintura, salto por los muros de la casa y un par de saltos después se encontraba en la habitación del muchacho que ahora por cierto ya no compartía con su panda padre, desde la boda fallida habían hecho un par de renovaciones en la casa y una de esas era la nueva habitación del chico.

-Ranma que crees que estas haciendo- reclamo la peli azul por el atrevimiento de su prometido.

-Empacando que no ves- Dijo Ranma mientras tomaba su mochila de viaje y empacaba sus pertenencias a toda velocidad.

-si veo baka pero ¿por qué?-

-Akane tonta no hables tan fuerte…..o quieres que nos descubras

Ranma ignoro las preguntas y protestas de Akane mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas… _Ja ni creas que te voy a dejar ir sola, después de todo, unas vacaciones no me caerían nada mal y si es a solas con Akane mejor….tal vez por fin pueda decirle lo que siento…._

Akane se arto de que Ranma la ignorara y lo sujeto del brazo obligándolo a enfrentarla.

-Baka no tienes porque venir con migo-

-Si…si claro que tengo, además si no voy en la mañana me enviaran por ti, porque no ahorrarme la búsqueda-

-Ranma no baka….ya les deje una nota…no seas necio y déjame ir-

-No….voy contigo quieras o no…..además si no voy que vas a comer de seguro terminas envenenada- 

-baka- dijo Akane dándole con el mazo en la cabeza de Ranma.

-apúrate te espero abajo- dijo la peli azul antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación de Ranma y antes de que este notara la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_Baka solo tendrías que decir que no quieres que valla sola…_

Pensaba emocionada la peli azul con una sonrisa naciente en los labios y la ilusión de que su prometido sintiera algo más que una amistad por ella.

…..

Unas horas después con el sol naciente, se ve a los prometidos más famosos de Nerima viajando rumbo a las montañas, tomados de la mano y un leve rubor en las mejillas, soñando con por fin confesarse el amor que llevan guardando en sus corazones desde que se conocieron.

…

2 semas después…..

-Crees que se enojen cuando se enteren –pregunto la hermosa joven ataviada con un bellísimo vestido blanco que abrasaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel con sus hombros descubiertos y unas cuantas pulgadas antes de la rodilla.

- no lo se- contesto el joven con sus típicos pantalones chinos y una camisa blanca de broches dorados.

-solo se….señora Saotome que lo único que me importa en este momento es disfrutar cada segundo que este junto a usted- dijo el joven de ojos azules tomando las manos de su mujer y clavando su intensa mirada en esos dulces ojos chocolates que lo enamoraron de desde el primer momento que los vio, cuando llego como una tímida peli roja a la casa de los Tendo.

-Ranma…..-susurro Akane conmovida por las hermosas palabras de su ahora esposo.

….

-tal vez se recientan por habernos casado sin que ellos estén presentes- dijo la peli azul con un deje de tristeza.

-lo se Akane pero si los hubiéramos invitado, nos habríamos arriesgado a que toda la banda de locos que nos persiguen interrumpieran nuestra boda-…. _y hasta podrías salir lastimada y eso es algo que no pienso permitir….._

-tienes razón- suspiro la peli azul-

-¿acaso te arrepientes Akane?- pregunto Ranma empezando a entrar en pánico.

-claro que no baka…yo…yo te amo- - eso que no quiero que se enojen con nosotros-

-tontita si es por eso tengo la solución ideal- sonrió arrogante

La peli azul rodo los ojos por la arrogancia de su marido – asi y cual es….Ranma?-

-muy fácil les vamos a dar lo que ellos siempre han querido-

-pero si ya estamos casado y eso es lo que querían Ranma- cuestiono la peli azul confundida

-bueno…ellos también querían…un heredero- la última palabra la susurro con la cara tan roja que le hacía competencia a un tomate.

-Ranma…quieres…..tú….tu...y….yo…ahora?- pregunto la peli azul muy sonrojada.

-si…Akane- dijo Ranma mientras acariciaba la mano de Akane donde reposa la alianza que prueba que ella le pertenece….con la otra mano alzo su mentón pera acercar sus rostros –te amo- susurro Ranma antes de unir sus labios que se rosaban con el anhelo de querer calmar con esa pequeña caricia toda la pasión que sus cuerpos guardaban desde hace mucho y por fin el oji azul disfrutaba libremente del adictivo sabor de la boca de su esposa, intensifico el beso y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la habitación donde compartirían su primera noche de pasión de las muchas que les esperaban.

Fin….

Hola soy una escritora nueva, Ranma y Akane son mi pareja favorita por favor dejen su review…

Con su opinión si les gusta o no…..

Posdata…les gustaría un epilogo con lemon?...


End file.
